Hypith Elari Prowis
"Kindness shows Deception. Dedication shows Worth." - Hypith Prowis. Hypith Elari Prowis HYPE-ITH. PRO-ISS was known as one of the most deadly beings in the galaxy during his time. Wielding a deadly blade, with a sharp mind, Hypith Prowis was a valuable interest and threat to anyone who seemed to be in his way. Early Life The year 3,247BTC on Korriban (A little above Sector 5-R) was when it started. Otherwise known as the year of the Sith. Upon Naga Sadow's success into becoming the first emperor of the Sith, he had time to pursue his own interests. Lashing out with force in a wild rage one day, he shot lightning everywhere. This purple energy started to form a humanoid shape. As a result, a Rattakki was formed. This Rattakki was like no other. This Rattakki purple, for the lightning of Naga Sadow was purple. Naga Sadow named this creature Hypith Prowis. The Prowis were now a line of altered beings Naga Sadow created, or at least descendants of them. Naga Sadow showed Hypith the true ways of the Dark Side. The Force within the Force. Every single thing about the energy was bestowed upon Hypith. As time passed Hypith watched the Great Hyperspace War go on. Personally, he thought the war was a waste of time and energy. Although, when his master Naga Sadow had been betrayed, Hypith swept behind the betrayer and slowly sucked his life taking in the energy joyfully. Than Hypith followed his master's ship to Yavin IV to see to the death of his master. Naga Sadow transferred himself into energy and continued to live within Hypith as guidance to this very day. Hypith had followed his master's footsteps and became the Emperor's Royal Adviser. He joined the Sith Empire, and helped construct Kaas City. Naga Sadow was not forgotten, Hypith made sure that inscribed on city walls or on some statues, lay the Dark Lord. Hypith was then set on the Dark Council as Keeper of The Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge and Emperor's Royal Adviser. When the Sith Empire sacked Coruscant, Hypith Prowis got injured badly and was left on the doorsteps of The Jedi Temple, and was found days later taken into custody. Meeting a fellow sith lord, Darth Lachris, they managed to escape by getting smuggled into a cargo ship. Coming back in contact with the Sith Empire, Hypith returned to Kaas City and started to look for power to increase his strength. Affliations with Darth Lachris Hypith Prowis never forgot the deed Darth Lachris did when she helped him escape, so he went to Balmorra, where she was currently at, and spent some time with her. Many days they spent together plotting destruction of worlds, on how the Universe trampled with their might, they began to talk, not only as allies, but as friends. Whenever Darth Lachris seemed to get outraged by the constant rebelions, Hypith would calm her down. Soon enough they fell in love and wed the day Balmorra was fully taken. Working side-by-side in many invasions, they were unstoppable, enjoying each other's powers. Hypith repeated the process of creation used to create his own existance, and forged another Rattakki out of lightning, just as his master did. The Rattakki's name was Hypel Prowis. (Wiki soon.) Affliations in NOVA When Hypith was searching for power, he found a small Sith cult of the name "Bloodskull" and became a member. As time wore on, a rebelion took place and the rebels were known as NOVA so Hypith helped them, and commanded them to destroy Bloodskull, as Hypith realized the Bloodskull Sith were not loyal to the Emperor. During the rebelion, Hypith earned his rank as High Councilor and won the war with the leader of NOVA, Alex Talis. As the time wore on The Sith Empire crumbled into pieces and Hypith put himself in exile. At the time of The Galactic Civil War Hypith Prowis returned to Coruscant to fill his position as Emperor's Royal Adviser. However, he felt Darth Sidious was weak, and after a few failed attempts to kill him, Hypith rejoined with NOVA and destroyed Bloodskull once more during The Final Bloodskull attack mission, where NOVA jet-troopers circles the tower and attacks from four angles causing Bloodskull to spread their troops leaving AA-guns completely unaware. The Cylian Era Upon witnessing the completetion of The Havoc System, Hypith was offered a chance to destroy NOVA and take it's weapons for himself. The man who offered this to him was named Cylas. (Wiki not created yet.) Cylas was an Elite General, one rank above Hypith, and proposed a plan to steal all of NOVA's power. Hypith agreed and so they stole The Havoc Sabers in the capital city of Elysium. Cylas and Hypith took the power and created an all out war with NOVA, picking up Bloodskull refugees to become Cylian troopers. Building this army, Hypith and Cylas ravaged the galaxy, destroying anything in their path. Soon, worlds had been destroyed and turned into factories, stars had turned black and were used as energy sources. The galaxy hailed at the two men. Soon enough they were powerful enough to destroy The Havoc System. Cylas went to Coruscant to ensure Admiral D'plat's death. While Hypith made plans to attack. Hypith realized Cylas was only using him. He witnessed the death of others during their conquest, he was next. Hypith than devised a plan by the time Cylas returned from Coruscant. When they sacked Elysium, Hypith reviewed his plan. The last force of NOVA gathered and attack Elysium. Hypith and Cylas stood on the Havoc Plains killing and mauling NOVA Troopers. Hypith readied his lightsaber and aimed for Cylas's neck. Cylas than smote him to the side with one of The Havoc Blades, and stood above him ready to finish the kill. Out of no where, Eras Falcoh, a NOVA General, tackled Cylas and started to duel him. This gave Hypith enough time to gather his strength and watch. Eras killed Cylas with a stroke through the heart, saving the day. Hypith was then taken away to be seen by doctors. Recovered by NOVA, he stood awaiting judgement, but the vote was for him to become the new leader of NOVA. The Conspiracy Hypith was one of the key leaders of The Conspiracy, along side Varren T'savik and Vanlor, seeing that everyone wanted him to be leader. After many riots, debates, and sometimes even attacks, Hypith was elected to be the new Leader of NOVA. Making Alex Talis his sidekick for reasons unknown, Hypith explored uncharted regions, letting Alex Talis lead. Alex was starting to cripple NOVA with his intolerable acts, so Hypith cut him from NOVA and sent him away to the Core-Worlds, far away from Sector 11-E. The Second Return of The Sith Once Serhal Kaaht was deemd alive, Hypith Prowis made it his mission to save his fallen master. Naga Sadow, who was absorbed by Serhal. Hypith Prowis led many of the battles against the man with, Elite General Silus Versakk. In a battle to recover the Thought Bomb, Hypith goes alone to kill Serhal. During the battle, Hypith manages to get into Serhal's mind and find his memories, leading the rogue Sith into a maddened rage. Serhal attacked with all he had, wielding his lightsaber up high, ready to strike Prowis down. Although, on the other side of the room, Red Dawn and Silus cut the power, leading Serhal confused. Hypith took that time to take control of Serhal's mind, leaving him confused, and letting Silus fire the thought bomb. However, in the process, Hypith's body was destroyed, giving him nowhere to go, except for Serhal's mind. Alas, he did and brought Serhal into a state of madness, leaving him no option but to escape to the planet of Dromund Kaas, where the ruins of The old Empire remained, and where his Rakatan forces lay. The Cylian's Revenge During the second coming of the Cylians, Hypith was not largely present, due to the fact he was a force ghost and could force walk no longer, meaning he was incredibly weak. He generally appeared to offer advice to his peers in life, and was taken to the remaining hidden moon, where NOVA rebuilds. Elite General Silus and High Councilor Sean are currently trying to make him a new, force sensitive body, so he can retain his power and help against the fight against the largely superior foe. In order to regain his strength, Hypith needed to return to Dathomir. A New Rise Upon the destruction of NOVA, Hypith ventured to the Singing Mountains in search for the lost Witches of Dathomir whom he found, and taught. For 5 years he taught the witches the darkest ways of the force, and alas, they were the strongest darkside users alive. Then, he went to the Singing Mountain, and collected the power that the witches put there for him. The power was everything he lost before. It was so much, and Naga Sadow's spirit returned to him. At that moment, he was one of the strongest force users alive, and was ready to crush his enemies and reclaim his throne. A Connection After the years spent on Dathomir, Hypith returned to the galaxy and went to Coruscant in search of a lost empire. He returned to find out that the Cylians were at war with a group unnamed. After searching further into the situation, his old comrades of NOVA were at war with the Cylians. He came in contact with Silus, and led NOVA once more. After the destruction of the Cylians, Hypith needed to begin something new, so he resigned his position to Varren T'savik and remained as an overseer of NOVA.